


soccer meets pom-poms

by dahyunroses



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School AU, Not Proofread, Slight Sahyo, squint for jeongmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunroses/pseuds/dahyunroses
Summary: Soccer captain Im Nayeon gets enchanted by the new cheerful, bright and maybe attractive  cheerleader.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 286





	soccer meets pom-poms

If you asked Im Nayeon what the most important thing to her was then she would most likely say soccer. And, if that wasn’t it then she would say to win a game. It depended on which time you asked. It was her desire, it was the one thing she lived for with the dream of making it pro one day. No one would question that dream though, Nayeon had the potential and mindset for it. She had her colleges already lined up for her, but she already knew where she’d go. She had a dream and luckily for her, it was shared with her best friend. 

“Nayeon, ball.” She heard Jihyo call out for her. It was their first week back after summer break and the team was getting ready for another morning practice. Tryouts were later today and Nayeon could only hope for some new talent to come. She had to perform well this year and that was something she couldn’t do without a team. 

Nayeon caught the ball underneath her feet before Jihyo walked over. “You seem tense, are you nervous?”

“Hm,” She hummed. “I really hope that tryouts go well. We have to replace the girls that graduated.”

Jihyo gained a smile, and Nayeon knew exactly what it meant. Her hand reached out to her upper arm to reassure her. “It’s gone to be fine, focus on your game and everything will come. Besides, Sana said that there was a freshman who wanted to try out. Small, fast, right-winger, I think?”

“Oh?” Nayeon called softly. “Is she coming to tryouts?”

Jihyo nodded, “Her friend is trying out for cheerleading, that’s how I know.”

Nayeon just smiled before she called the whole team together “Guys, let’s start with five laps, yeah?”

She could hear some of the girls already groaning, “Five? I’ll just go to the goal to get warmed up—“

“No, Jeong,” Nayeon cut her off while she grabbed her by the arm. “You’re running with us. You definitely need to after all the shit you put in your body this break.”

“Blame Momo! She dragged me everywhere to eat!”

Nayeon saw the way Momo rolled her eyes while she joined her. “I didn’t force you to eat though. I can’t help that you’re a pig.”

“Take that back, Hirai.”

“Make me.” Jeongyeon’s face changed and Momo knew exactly what she had to do. It took only a second before she sprinted away, Jeongyeon following her. 

“They’re going to be tired by the second lap,” Jihyo said as she shook her head with a laugh.

“I know,” Nayeon laughed. “It’s going to be fun to make them run it out though, no?”

The younger simply chuckled as she shoved Nayeon slightly. “That’s evil.”

“Hey, I’m not making them sprint through it,” Nayeon shrugged while she watched the two girls run after each other. _Her perfect little team. Her dream._

The first thing Nayeon did when high school started was signing up for the soccer team. She had been stressing out about tryouts for the entire week but it seemed that that was very unnecessary. Compliments quickly came after they had finished and the way her seniors adored her talents made her beam. Made her want even more. Made her dream even more possible to believe in. But it was a scary move because she had to do it alone. She no longer had Jihyo by her side. 

The younger was set to come the year after, not having graduated middle school yet. Contrary to popular belief, Nayeon was an introvert. When she was around the right people she was loud and expressive but when she came into a new situation that all changed. She kind of got into a shell that she needed to be pulled out of. Momo and Jeongyeon were the causes of that. The center back and goalie, also best friends with Sana had quickly pulled her into their own friend group and the worries about high school had quickly disappeared with that. 

The whole soccer team seemed to change when Jihyo came around. Lots of the girls graduated and Jeongyeon had immediately become the first in line to be the starting goalkeeper. Nayeon never doubted that she could do that, the girl was insane on the field. The way she protected her goal was amazing and it was exactly what she had deserved — not that she would ever admit that to her. Momo was the same. Incredibly talented, but in her first season she had already started half of the games and made minutes in every single one. A freshman shouldn’t hope for too much playtime, they were mostly the subs that were subbed in here and there until they earned their place in the team. Which all three of them did very quickly.

But with Jihyo’s presence, the formation seemed to change to. Nayeon and Jihyo had this telepathic understating between them making their combined play the best their coach had seen. She had immediately pushed for a 4-3-3 formation. It was a highly successful flexible attacking system that seemed to fit the team well. Their individual talents were great, but when they combined it became phenomenal. But it was what they had expected, the two had played together ever since they could touch a ball. 

Their dreams started at a young age, and with that, a pact followed. When colleges lined up, they would go to the one they could both go to. As a package deal. Because Nayeon couldn’t picture making it pro without having Jihyo next to her. Only thing was that sometimes that package deal was interrupted by Jihyo’s insanely obnoxious girlfriend, Sana. She had already known the girl through Jeongyeon and Momo, and even if she didn’t want to, she had already fallen for her charms. Platonically. Sana was the type of girl to draw you in with her cuteness but turned out to be so much more than that. She was kind, caring and smart. Exactly what Jihyo needed. Didn’t mean that she didn’t give her a few threats when they started dating though. 

She frowned when she saw the girl walking along the field with a girl with purple hair. She could only see her back but she had never seen her before. “Who’s that with Sana?”

“Hm? Oh Dahyun, I think?” Jihyo called out while they continued to run. “She made it on the squad yesterday. She’s a friend of the girl I mentioned, why?” The pair had gotten to a point where Nayeon could see a glimpse of the girl’s face. She was wearing a big smile that made her eyes turn. It was sweet and Nayeon couldn’t look away. The girl had this glow over her that made her want to keep looking. That made her want to get to know her. Her purple hair running on her back while she tucked a piece behind her ear. She couldn’t draw her eyes back, just stayed running without knowing how lost she was in her own thoughts. 

A second later she felt herself run into something and her back hitting the ground. She could hear the snickers from around her and when she opened her eyes she was met with Jihyo trying to hold back a laugh while Momo and Jeongyeon were in a fit of it. 

Her eyes seemed to trail back to where it had been focused on but both girls had already left. 

_What was that, Nayeon?_

ツ

Nayeon could curse herself. The way she had gotten lost in her own head while starring at this girl that she didn’t even know wasn’t something she did. She didn’t get interested in people, she had never even liked someone. So why was this girl different? Why did that stupid smile immediately draw her in? 

All she could do was blame that same big smile. A smile that said that she was genuinely happy, that whatever she was talking about to Sana was a happy memory or about something she loved. Or maybe just something completely random, Nayeon couldn’t even let her head think further about that. The only thing she could focus on was the way she had flustered her. She was lucky that no one caught what she had been starring at, because to walk into a teammate back who had stopped because the laps were done was embarrassing enough as it was. Adding that she had gotten lost in someone would give Momo and Jeongyeon only more to tease her about. 

The scratch covered in two white band-aids didn’t help her either. 

She had been sitting at lunch with her team as usual when Sana had walked over. A few cheerleaders trailing behind. The cheerleading squad was always a bit later and the soccer team made sure to save some spots for them. At least Jeongyeon did for Mina and Jihyo for Sana.

It was almost expected, yet Nayeon hadn’t. She felt her cheeks heat up when the purple-haired girl trailed slowly behind Sana, taking the empty seat next to her that the other offered. The girl seemed nervous like she felt out of place. Her hands were in her lap with her eyes focused on the plate in front of her. “Guys, this is Dahyun. She’s new on the squad.”

The smile seemed to return at those words when she looked up, but only this one was softer. From what Nayeon could observe it seemed like she was shy and less expressive than before. With a slight push to her shoulder, Nayeon’s gaze changed. “Huh?”

“I asked what happened to your face?” Sana chuckled. “Did Momo tackle you again? I told you to record that next time.”

Even with the conversation going on, Nayeon seemed to change her gaze from Sana to around the table, with the goal to lead to the girl in front of her. She stopped a bit longer on her, the purple-haired girl was wearing a frown and looked curious like the rest. Was she worried?

“I think Jeong would’ve filmed that if it happened again.” Mina cut in. “But, Jihyo would probably tackle Momo if she did it on purpose.”

“Hey!” Jihyo pouted, “I would not risk an injury at the start of the season.”

“You definitely would, babe.” Sana laughed, her hand reaching out to lay down on top of hers. “At least, you would for Nay. Your friendship is gross.”

“I would not—“

“You would,” Nayeon shrugged with a smile, a smirk forming while she winked. “I’d do the same for you.”

Jihyo and Sana both seemed to have the same expression on her face at her remark. Both the same disgust that she was aiming for. “Never do that again.”

“But back to the subject,” Jeongyeon laughed. “It was better than Momo tackling her. She made us run five laps and Nayeon was being Nayeon and daydreaming, right? This idiot was so lost in her thoughts that she ran into Seolhyun’s back.”

“In my defense, I didn’t know that we were done,” Nayeon said with a shrug as she took a bit of her apple. “Doesn’t that compliment my stamina?”

“How did you just turn you being an idiot into you praising yourself?” Sana asked unbelievably, while the older only shot her a kiss through the air. “What were you daydreaming about then?”

“Uh,” Nayeon could feel her cheeks heat up and didn’t dare to look up. She let out a slightly awkward chuckle, “You know, going pro, world domination and whatnot.”

The others continued their conversation while Nayeon silently finished her apple. Trying to not show how tense she was with the girl sitting in front of her. She didn’t dare to look up, too scared that she would get stuck in a trance again. But, she couldn’t help herself. What she hadn’t expected was for the other girl to be staring at her. The way her eyes looked at her made the blush permanent. She saw the way Dahyun’s lips moved but the words she couldn’t hear. 

“Hm?”

“I asked if it hurt,” Dahyun repeated. “Your head, I mean.”

“Oh,” She said caught off guard. “Not really, I’ve had worse injuries with soccer.”

Dahyun seemed to take that as an answer, she nodded with her before turning her focus on her food again. The way she shrugged her off made Nayeon her want to speak again. It was weird, the girl looked so out of place yet it felt so good to have her around. And she had yet spoken three words to her. “I, uh, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Nayeon. The captain of the soccer team.”

“I know,” Dahyun immediately nodded. A hand covering her mouth when she realized what she said. “Not in a creepy way of course! It’s just that my friend is trying out for the soccer team today, and she told me all about the team. I promise I’m not a stalker or anything.”

“It’s okay,” The younger girl made her laugh. Why was this girl having so much effect on her? “Are you a freshman then?“

“Sophomore,” She answered. “I transferred because Chaeyoung started here this year.”

“Chaeyoung?” Nayeon recalled, was that the friend who was going to try out for the soccer team? Speculation started in her head when the words settled and she couldn’t help but ask. “Is she your?”

The confusion was shown on Dahyun’s face. “My?”

“She means girlfriend,” Momo cut in. “Nayeon can be very inexpressive in some situations.“

“Oh! No, definitely not.” She answered quickly with a blush on her face. “She’s just my best friend and I figured it would be better to have at least one friend here than none over there. She ditched me for this girl she met though, Tzuyu, I think?”

The way Dahyun talked showed her that they were the exact opposite. Nayeon liked to show as little emotion as she could, didn’t bother overdoing her emotions in her expressions because she felt them inside and that was enough. Dahyun, on the other hand, was completely different. She blushed when she felt embarrassed, she showed when she felt shy or uncomfortable and she smiled brightly when she was happy.

And the fact that Nayeon already realized how the younger wore her feelings on her sleeve made her know how fucked she was. 

Sana’s arm slammed around Dahyun to pull her into her side. “Even better, not one but at least six friends in your first week.”

Nayeon could only mirror the smile Dahyun was wearing. Her happiness making her happy as well. 

_What are you doing, Nayeon? Stop._

ツ

Two weeks had gone by quickly and Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu had easily fit inside their friend group. There was no doubt when that Chaeyoung would make it to the team, not with the way her tryout went. Jihyo had been right. The girl was incredibly fast, her passes and crosses were great and she had some sick skills. Tzuyu seemed to be more into joining the cheerleading squad and with that, they were accepted with open arms.

Which was good for Nayeon, but also so bad. 

It seemed to be harder to focus on anything with Dahyun around. She often felt her mind either wondering or staring at her when the younger was practicing. It was in no way convenient for Nayeon to have the cheerleaders practicing at the same time as them. Not with Dahyun around. Not when her head had only been _Dahyun, Dahyun, and Dahyun._

Jeongyeon had asked her about it at the beginning of the week. 

_“Nay, can you warm me up?”_

_“Sure,” Nayeon said, took a ball with her and followed Jeongyeon to the goal. It was the perfect opportunity to stare at the younger one as they practiced their moves._

_Jeongyeon frowned, following her gaze. “What are you looking at?”_

_“Huh? Oh, nothing.” She mumbled quickly, took the ball and shot at the goal._

_Jeongyeon caught the ball. “Do you have a crush on someone on the squad?”_

_“Me? Don’t be absurd.”_

It got worse when she felt herself doing these small things to spend more time with her. She had caught Dahyun walking to class one day and she had offered to walk her to it. After that, she tried to be there for every class that she could. Then she started staying a bit longer in the locker room. That way they walked out around the same time and she could offer her a ride home, had to convince the younger that she was in her route. Nayeon didn’t like the idea of her walking home alone. And she even started arriving later in the cafeteria to get lunch together. 

_None of their classes were in the same wings.  
Nayeon hated staying too long at school.  
Nayeon and Dahyun didn’t live close.  
Nayeon never got lunch from the cafeteria.  
Nayeon didn’t want to be late at lunch because she wanted to sit close to Dahyun. _

Yet she did all those things to spend some time together. 

Just like she had done today, she had just dropped Dahyun off home. At one point she had tried to pick her up as well, but Dahyun had quickly shrugged that off saying that her dad could bring her. It saddened her that she couldn’t spend more time with her, but she guessed that it was a good thing for her sleep schedule. The little car rides home were the best parts of her days. She enjoyed getting to know Dahyun better, the little talks they shared, the laughter, the way Dahyun beamed when she talked to her about something exciting, she liked everything about her. After dropping her off she found herself on her own doorstep, thirty minutes later. 

When she walked into her bedroom she already found Jihyo laying down on her bed. “Hey,”

Nayeon dropped her bag on the floor before she settled on the bed as well. “What are you doing here?”

“We were hanging out today? Sana had this thing so you promised to keep me company?”

“Oh, right.” Nayeon nodded, no memory of what she had just told her. 

“Why are you late, though? Don’t you have this thing about not wanting to get home late?”

“I dropped Dahyun off.” Nayeon simply answered. She saw the way Jihyo’s eyebrows shot up and down while she wore a smile on her face. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing,” The younger smiled. “Just that you like her.”

“What?” Nayeon asked. Her cheeks heating up. “No, I don’t. Why would you say that?”

“Come on, you’re not exactly oblivious.” Jihyo laughed. “Ever since she got here you’ve been obsessed. I’d almost call you creepy.”

“What the-“

“I’m joking,” Jihyo answered. “But it’s cute, you do so much for her. Don’t act like I don’t see you no longer eating your homemade spoiled food.”

Nayeon shrugged, “I felt like a change.”

“I remember you trying it in freshman year and crying to your mom about it. You hated it that much.”

“And now I don’t.” She answered simply. “Things change.”

“Let’s not forget that you drop of Dahyun to her classes! You hold her hand!” Jihyo exclaimed with laughter. “Sana told me about all the classes you were late for. And out of breath.”

“I’m trying to be a good friend.”

“You don’t hold my hand,” Jihyo started. “You don’t let me hug you out of nowhere. You’d kill me if our shoulders bumped into each other. You wouldn’t drive around town to bring me home. Aren’t we good friends, Nabongs?”

Nayeon snickered. “Do you want me to do all of that for you, Hyo?”

“I didn’t say that. I’m trying to let you see what we see.” Jihyo said. “Why can’t you admit that you like someone for once?”

Nayeon swallowed. “Because I don’t,”

“Okay, fine. Next time I see you staring at her at practice I won’t hesitate to shoot a ball in your face.”

Later that night Nayeon found herself turning in bed. _Fucking Jihyo._ She had gotten in her head and she knew that she was right, so why couldn’t she just admit it? She had fallen for the younger unexpectedly and incredibly fast. Those new feelings all coming out of nowhere and she was lost in her own head once again. 

Nayeon: Fuck you

_Jihyo: Really? Didn’t we say in middle school that we’d never try that with each other?_

Nayeon: I do like Dahyun  
Nayeon: God, I don’t know what to do

_Jihyo: You’re admitting it that fast?  
Jihyo: Don’t worry, just ask her out_

Nayeon: Omg?? No?? Why would I?

_Jihyo: Because you like her...?_

Nayeon: I don’t even know if she likes girls  
Nayeon: Omg what if read everything wrong

_Jihyo: She definitely likes girls  
Jihyo: She talked with Sana about girls_

Nayeon: Oh  
Nayeon: Girls from our school?

_Jihyo: Now is not the time to get jealous_

Nayeon: I know  
Nayeon: Shit  
Nayeon: I don’t know what to do  
Nayeon: I’ve never liked someone before

_Jihyo: You have  
Jihyo: You had the biggest crush on Sana_

Nayeon: What the fuck?  
Nayeon: I definitely did not  
Nayeon: I’d rather die than be with Sana no thank you 

_Jihyo: :/  
Jihyo: Anyway... Just ask her out it’s not hard_

Nayeon: It is!  
Nayeon: Should I start with asking her to my party?

_Jihyo: You haven’t asked her yet???_

Nayeon: No?  
Nayeon: I thought it was like a given  
Nayeon: That she knew that she was invited  
Nayeon: I now want to invite her personally for a different reason

_Jihyo: You’re the stupidest person I know  
Jihyo: You invited Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, but not her?_

Nayeon: Oh  
Nayeon: OH  
Nayeon: That’s why she was cold with me today  
Nayeon: SHIT

_Jihyo: You’re an idiot  
Jihyo: Just ask her  
Jihyo: Go to sleep  
Jihyo: Try not to dream about kissing her_

Nayeon: Fuck you

_Nayeon, you like her. Don’t mess it up._

ツ

It was Wednesday when Nayeon got around to asking Dahyun about her party. She was way too flustered the days before to even talk to the younger girl. Especially when she saw the way Jihyo and Sana were watching her with teasing grins whenever the pair interacted. 

It felt like it had affected Dahyun, that she hadn’t asked her yet. The girls all talked at lunch about how great the party would be and all she could do was stare at Dahyun. Watch how she silently drew back from the conversation. She couldn’t even bring up the courage, and Jihyo’s slight shove didn't help either. 

But then the end of the day came, and Nayeon was already walking to the place where they met up before going home. Except Dahyun didn’t stop at her car. 

Nayeon walked in a fast pace after her. “Dahyun? Where are you going?”

“Oh, hey, Nayeon unnie.” She said softly. “I’m going to walk home today.”

She frowned. “Why?”

Dahyun’s eyes couldn’t stay in place and neither could her feet. She watched the girl nervously pace around from feet to feet while she looked at the street. “Just—“

“Is this about me not inviting you?” The question came out before Nayeon could even think about it but with the way Dahyun looked prove her right. 

“No, no. You can invite whoever you want there. It’s your party.”

Nayeon felt herself reaching out to take Dahyun’s hand in her own. It was soft and small she noted as she gave it a reassuring squeeze. “You are invited. I kinda thought you were already going? Jihyo pointed it out that I hadn’t invited you, but we talked about it at lunch and in my car so I figured you were coming?”

“Oh,” Dahyun said. “Sorry.”

“Wait, no. You don’t have to apologize. It’s my fault.”

“No, it’s mine, really. Even if you didn’t want to invite me, that would be your choice. No obligations.” Dahyun said with a smile, but Nayeon could read that it wasn’t the one she usually wore. “I guess I just assumed because you personally invited Chaeyoung and Tzuyu and not me.”

“I invited them because I figured they wouldn’t know that they were welcome,” Nayeon said quickly. “You, on the other hand, I’m much closer to you. I figured you knew, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“Are you coming to the party then?” She felt herself asking. “I would love for you to be there.”

“Oh, actually I already made plans, but thank you.” She answered, but before Nayeon could even process what she said, she had already spoken again. “No, I’m kidding. That was a bad joke. I’ll definitely be there.”

“Okay, good,” Nayeon answered. “You almost had me cancel the whole thing.”

Dahyun bit her lip, “You’d cancel it if I wasn’t there?”

“Obviously.” Nayeon laughed. “I can’t have a party without you by my side.”

Nayeon didn’t know what overtook her but she seemed to gain confidence second by second. They were still standing in the empty parking area. Just the two of them while Dahyun looked at her, making her heart race. 

“If that’s a way of saying that you like having me around then, I like being around you too,” Dahyun answered while she bit her lip. “Wait, how do you know that bothered me? Did Chaeyoung mention— I’m going to kill her.”

“I talked to Jihyo and she mentioned it, I don’t know anything about Chaeyoung,” Nayeon answered honestly, but a frown quickly appeared. “Did it actually worry you a lot?”

The laugh that came out was sad, “Yeah. I was scared I was doing something again.”

“Like what?”

“Starting to care more about the friendship then the other does?” Dahyun answered softly, a voice she had never heard her use. Her hand nervously played with the hem of her shirt. “Or more making myself believe that there was more to it?”

Nayeon licked her lips with a swallow, her words coming out like a whisper. “More to what?” 

Dahyun looked up and immediately drew back from the hand Nayeon was still holding. “It doesn’t matter.”

She just pulled her back, pulling her even closer than before. “To me it does. More to what, Dahyun?”

“I just- I don’t know.” She looked back at the ground. “I felt you doing stuff for me that felt like something more.”

Nayeon took a step closer, closing the space between them. “Do you want it to be more?” Her hand softly pushed her chin up to make them look at each other. 

“Isn’t that obvious?”

Nayeon’s hand slowly moved from her chin to cup her jaw. Still looking right into her eyes. Reading Dahyun’s face was a thing that had became easy for her over the weeks. But she had no clue what her eyes were saying now. They were beautiful and vulnerable. Shining as the eye contact stayed. “Can I kiss you?”

“Please.” The second Dahyun breathed the words out, her lips connected with Nayeon’s. The oldest pushed herself forward to softly push against the girl while her other hand reached out to the back of her neck. Their lips moved against each other slowly and passionately, both craving to know every part of the lips of the other. Nayeon couldn’t drawback. Could only trail after her, every kiss leaving her breathless and wanting more. 

She pulled away when air was needed, the closeness still there. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

A blush formedon Dahyun’s cheeks while her forehead leaned against Nayeon’s. “Does that mean—“

“Yes, Dahyun. I like you,” Nayeon said pressing another kiss to her lips. “So.” Another kiss. “Much.” And another kiss. “God, I’ve been enchanted with you since the first day I saw you.”

“At lunch?”

“No, on the field.” Nayeon chuckled. “You made run into someone.”

Dahyun’s mouth opened with shock. “I caused that?”

“Yes,” She said. “You got my attention the second I laid my eyes on you.”

The younger just softly bit her lip while she trailed her hand over the small scar on her face. “I guess you literally _fell_ for me.”

“Oh, God,” Nayeon mumble out. “Now I’m starting to question why I like you.”

“It was a good one!”

“I won’t kiss you anymore if you dare to say that to our friends.”

Dahyun just shook her head with a laugh, “It’s fine, Nay. I fell for you too. Just not literally.”

“This is it. You’re walking home.”

**Author's Note:**

> everyone is dayeon deprived and I got this idea so here you go ~  
> hope you enjoy


End file.
